


One Hand, One Heart

by movingsoup



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Ben is a wedding planner, Ben wants to be Ben Brewster, Caleb is a marriage equality activist, M/M, also very gay, it's all very cute, it's cannon I don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingsoup/pseuds/movingsoup
Summary: Ben is one of the best wedding planners in New York, and by chance he meets Caleb Brewster, an activist for marriage equality.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I hope you enjoy, updates will be weekly-ish!

“Ben! Someone is asking for you! June, next year, at the Plaza, yay or nay?” Anna stuck her head into Ben’s office with the phone in her hand, covering the mic. 

Ben looked up from his folder of flower arrangements. 

“You know I never say no to the Plaza in June.” he replied with a smile as Anna handed him the phone. 

“Hello, this is Benjamin Tallmadge of One Hand, One Heart Wedding planning. How may I help you make the best day of your lives even better?”

With a constantly booked calendar Ben had managed to turn his passion into his job. After college he had helped a few friends with party planning, and then with a wedding. Ben had immediately fallen in love with the process of party planning, and being a part of someone's big day had felt like he found his calling in life. With a portfolio in hand Ben had left his college town of New Haven, and moved to New York, sending the portfolio to every wedding planning company in the city. That is how he ended up here, at One Hand, One Heart. 

Ben had started off as an intern, moving up the ladder to assistant, and to his current position as head of weddings in the city. His organizational skills and eye for aesthetics had made him one of the most sought after wedding planners in New York. 

After the phonecall Ben returned to his binder of flowers. The Woodhull’s were getting married in less than three months, and only now had they settled for the flowers for the ceremony. The bride's bouquet would feature hydrangeas and amaryllis in soft peach, while the flowers at the reception would be lilies and roses in similar tones. Ben sketched out a few ideas on paper before he left for lunch in the breakroom. 

“Do you think you’ll ever get married?” Anna asked as she waited for her lunch to heat up in the microwave. Ben looked up from his salad. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

Anna raised an eyebrow.

“Why is that? Do you think you’ll never find the right guy?”

“No, or yes, I don’t know. After Nathan I gave up a little. And you know I can’t get married, not legally at least.”

“Right, yes. But you could have a commitment ceremony. You’ve done a couple of those, haven’t you?”

Ben sighed.

“I suppose, but it’s not the same. It’s not a wedding, it’s not marriage. I looked at the people at those ceremonies and it just didn’t feel the same as at a wedding. It might have been enough for them, but I want to get married. Have a proper wedding.”

“You know I’m very curious to see what kind of wedding you would plan for yourself. I bet it would be over the top, a Central Park at sunset kind of ordeal.”

Ben laughed.

“That would be tacky, and you know I don’t do tacky. I haven’t given it much thought, considering I’m single and can’t get married legally.”

Anna gave a sly smile.

“One of those things can change very quickly you know.”

Ben rolled his eyes. 

“I highly doubt it. I’m at work all the time, and it’s not like some guy’s just going to show up here.”

That Saturday came the much awaited Arnold-Shippen wedding. Having been described as the social event of the season, it was a huge deal for the company, and for Ben who planned it. After a beautiful ceremony the reception was held at the Ritz-Carlton at Central Park. 

When the dinner was over Ben finally felt like he could relax. Anna had as usual accompanied him to the event, and they sat down at the bar with some champagne. Looking over at the bride and groom on the dancefloor Anna sighed in relief.

“My god, I am glad this wedding is over. Arnold was a pain in the ass to work with. Poor Peggy, she seems very sweet, she had some great ideas with the flowers and the menu.”

Ben nodded in agreement and let his eyes wander around the beautifully decorated ballroom.

“Social event of the season they call it. I don’t know, I think I could have done a better job.”

“Oh stop it, this is one of our best weddings this year, maybe ever. Everything has gone off without a hitch, and the place looks amazing.” 

Ben took a sip of champagne.

“I suppose. I guess it’s just a nagging feeling the marriage won’t be a very happy one. Peggy didn’t seem to really want to get married to Arnold. But it’s not my place to say.” 

“I heard rumours she’s in love with someone who works for a rival of Arnold’s.” Anna said, “might become quite the scandal, but you know how New York gossip is. It might not even be true.” 

“Well, if nothing else, this is a beautiful party and we got paid. Maybe we’ll get to do Peggy’s second wedding to this mysterious rival. You never know how these things turn out.” He tilted his glass to Anna who met it with her own in a chime.

Ben got to the office early on Monday. He usually scheduled an aftermath meeting with the couples who got married the week before on Mondays and Tuesdays, so he could focus on the upcoming weddings later in the week. He mostly took Wednesdays and Sundays off, since he was tied up with weddings every Saturday. 

With a yawn he opened the door and headed straight to his office to prepare for the first couple, who would arrive at nine, in one hour. The rest of the office would probably get in around the same time. Rather than staying late, Ben prefered to get in early instead, although he hardly ever left before 6pm anyway. 

Reviewing the wedding from last week, Ben was startled by the ring on the doorbell. He glanced at the clock, 8.30, so it probably wasn’t the couple. Someone else from the office might have decided to get here early and forgot their keys. 

Behind the glass door, however, was not one of his colleagues, but a bearded man with wavy brown hair pulled back in a bun, with dark eyes and a wide smile.  
Ben opened the door, a bit confused over the man being here so early.

“Good morning?”

“Morning to you too! I’m with the activist group New Yorkers United for Marriage, and we are having a rally this Wednesday in Central Park. I thought you might be interested to put up a flyer in the window here to advertise or to show your company supports marriage equality.”

The man dug into his bag and pulled out a few flyers that he held up to Ben. 

Ben reached for the flyers. They were rainbow coloured, with white lettering, letting Ben know when and where the event was going to be. He wondered if the man had made them himself; for being cheap flyers they looked quite nice.

“Will you put them up somewhere?” the bearded man asked anxiously. Ben was startled from his thoughts.

“What, yeah, sure.” He stumbled over his words. The man had a kind face, just the kind Ben liked. Having a passion for social issues was also an attractive quality, but there was something about the man that made Ben’s heart flutter.

“Great! If this works out you’ll get some more customers here too. When love wins, everyone wins!” The bearded man grinned. He really had a nice smile. 

“I’m Caleb by the way. Caleb Brewster.”

“Benjamin Tallmadge, wedding planner.” Ben said and stretched out a hand.

Caleb took it in a handshake. It was firm and warm and ended a lot sooner than Ben would have liked.  
“Nice to meet you, Benjamin Tallmadge. You know you can join us on Wednesday if you’d like, the more the merrier, as they say. It’s in the afternoon so no getting   
up this early in the morning. This is not an acceptable time to be out and about. I’m really not a morning person.” 

Ben chuckled.

“I’ll see what I can do, maybe I’ll join. If you don’t mind, I have to prep for a meeting with a client coming here in twenty minutes.”

“Oh, sure! I have to get around most of this neighbourhood before ten, so I gotta get a move on too. Have a great day, and thank you for supporting our cause!”   
Caleb gave a final sunny smile before he headed down the street.

Ben closed the door, standing with the flyers in one hand, and the lingering feeling of Caleb’s palm in the other.


	2. 2

The flyers was all Ben could think about throughout the meeting. He had put one in the window of the shop, the other two he had shoved in his bottom desk drawer. When the clients had left he opened the drawer and looked over the flyers again. 

He really should go to the thing, to show support, both as a wedding planner and as a person affected by the ban on gay marriage. And maybe he’d see Caleb again.   
He had made quite an impression on Ben, with his passion and his soft eyes.

Ben put the flyers back in the drawer and tried to focus on his work. By lunch even Anna noticed Ben seemed distracted. 

“Are you okay? You are acting strange. Has something happened?” Anna’s voice was concerned. “Do you feel overworked? You have a ton of unused vacation days, do you need to take a personal day?”

“Anna, I’m fine.” Ben reassured her. There was no need to mention he met a cute guy this morning, there was nothing to tell, since nothing had really happened. 

Anna wasn’t satisfied with the answer, but she let it go. Ben would tell her when he was ready.

The rest of the day Ben tried his best to focus on his work, as he did on Tuesday. On Wednesday morning, his day off, the day of the rally, he woke from a restless sleep around six. He wasn’t usually the kind to get up early on a day off but today he couldn’t fall back asleep. After his morning run and breakfast it was only 7.30. 

The rally started at three, so he had a lot of time to kill. Around noon Ben stood in front on his closet, trying to pick out something that was nice but didn’t scream ‘trying too hard’. It was a hard line to balance.

A final glance in the mirror before he left, Ben was finally satisfied with his outfit. Dark grey slacks and a cornflower blue jumper over a crisp white button up shirt. With a quick adjustment of the hair, the light brown coat he was very fond of, Ben felt ready to go. 

Normally Ben would have taken the subway if he was going uptown, but now he thought a brisk walk from Chelsea would be a good way to calm him. The flyer burned in his pocket.   
When Ben got to the rally he realized it was a lot smaller than he had anticipated, about fifty people, and most of them had come there with people they knew.   
Ben cursed under his breath for not asking Anna or someone to come with him so he wouldn’t stand alone here looking awkward. 

“Hey! Wedding planner, you made it!”

Caleb’s voice made him turn around in a quick spin. Caleb was wearing a bright red sweater, worn out jeans, and that warm smile that had caught Ben’s eye in the first place. He stood close to a man who didn’t look very amused with the situation. Ben’s heart immediately sank in his chest. Of course Caleb would be dating someone. Why else would he be so passionate about marriage equality? 

Ben swallowed his disappointment and smiled back.

“Hi! Yeah, I’m having a day off so I thought I’d check it out.” 

“Did you come alone? You can join us if you want some company.” Caleb offered.

“That would be nice. I should probably introduce myself, I’m Benjamin Tallmadge.” Ben turned to the man with Caleb and stretched out a hand.

“Robert Townsend, nice to meet you.” Robert shook Ben’s hand without a smile.

“Don’t mind him, he’s always grumpy like that. We should get to the front, that’s where the best view is.” Caleb waved for Robert and Ben to follow him through the   
crowd to the small stage arranged.

Overall, the rally was nice. There were a few speeches, some music, and an encouragement to the participants to write to their representatives about the demand for marriage equality. Ben kept glancing at the interaction between Caleb and Robert, trying to find some indicators of their relationship status, but coming up short with any conclusive evidence leaning strongly either way.

“We were thinking of getting a drink after we’ve cleaned up here, do you want to join us?” Caleb asked as the crowd started to shed. 

“We?”

“Yeah, the NYUM people. There’s like four of us who put together this rally. So do you want to come?”

“I mean if I’m not intruding or anything…” Ben started, but Caleb interrupted him.

“If you’d be intruding I wouldn’t have asked you. I’ll buy you a drink if you help with the clean up.” Caleb smiled and handed the stands for the microphones.”Just take them to the blue van over there, Robert will come with you with the speaker.”

With the volunteers help the clean up went quickly, and before he knew it Ben was shuffled onto a subway on their way to a bar in Brooklyn.

On the subway Caleb sat down next to him.

“So, Benjamin Tallmadge, tell me something about yourself.”

Ben fumbled for words.

“I’m a wedding planner.”

“Yeah, I knew that already, remember where we met, at your wedding shop.” Caleb smirked. “I meant like other stuff, where are you from, where did you go to college?”

Ben took a deep breath to calm his nerves. There was something about Caleb that made him all jittery.

“I’m from Setauket and I went to Yale. I originally planned on becoming a teacher but I fell in love with weddings and event planning, and now I apparently organized the social event of the season. If you believe what page six writes.”

“You did the Arnold-Shippen wedding? That’s amazing! I saw pictures from there, it looked like a pretty expensive party.” Caleb was genuinely impressed.

“It was one of the most expensive weddings I’ve ever done.” Ben revealed.

“I bet it was. Have you planned your own wedding then? I assume it will be a grand affair.” Caleb enquired.

Ben shook his head.

“No, not really. Considering I can’t get married it seems a waste of time.”

“This is why activism is important, we came so close last year with the New York senate vote. I will work day and night to make marriage equality a reality, I want to make it real for others. And for myself I suppose. ”

The bar in Brooklyn was a nice, pretty hipster place. Caleb blended right in with the crowd, while Ben felt too dressed up. He made awkward small talk with Robert, and Abigail and Billy, the other two who had joined them, while Caleb got drinks. Ben found out NYUM was a relatively new organization, that’s why they didn’t have   
a ton of participants on their rallies.

When Caleb got back he placed a beer in front of Ben.

“The drink I promised you, Tallboy.” 

“You know it’s not really necessary. I was happy to help.” The nickname made Ben’s face flush.

“A promise is a promise.”

“Well, thank you, in that case.” Ben smiled and took a sip.

The polite small talk became comfortable conversation, and Ben found himself really enjoying the company of Caleb’s friends. After a couple of hours the others left one by one, first Billy, then Abigail. By ten Robert looked like he was about to leave.

“I’m heading home. I’ll see you at the meeting next week, Caleb.” He nodded politely to Ben as he put on his coat.

“Aren’t you gonna go with him?” Ben asked when Robert had left.

“No, why would I? He lives on the other side of Brooklyn from me.”

“I just thought, I don’t know, aren’t you guys dating?” Ben had never felt as awkward as he did right in that moment.

Caleb started laughing, and shook his head.

“God no, I mean sure, he is a good friend but I would never date him. Where did you get that idea?”

“I guess I just assumed? You seemed so close? Now that I think about it, it doesn’t make sense.” Ben could feel the embarrassment growing in his chest, but Caleb looked at him reassuringly.

“It’s fine, we get that a lot. How about we get another round?” 

Sharing a few more drinks, Ben found out more about Caleb. He worked part-time for a non-profit group focusing on environmental issues, part-time at a diner, part-time as an unpaid intern at a public library in Williamsburg. He was a Virgo, had spent six months working at sea, loved dogs, and baked in his spare time.

By the end of the night Ben was head over heels in love.

“I had a great time today,” Ben said when they left the bar around midnight. Caleb had promised to walk with him to the subway two blocks away, as he lived in the same direction.

“Me too. I’m glad you came to rally. I kind of hoped you would.” 

“You did?” Ben sounded surprised.

They stood at the entrance to the subway. Ben knew there was a train back to Manhattan in a few minutes. Caleb lived a few blocks east. 

“Yeah, sure, you seemed nice and I like nice people.”

Ben wasn’t sure if it was the cold night air, the beers he had had, or Caleb who made his face blush. 

Caleb placed his hand on Ben's upper arm. The touch made Ben crave Caleb’s hands on other parts of his body, the warmth. He wanted more. Ben cleared his throat. 

It was now or never. He had to at least ask.

“I’d love to see you again.” 

Ben hardly dared to look Caleb in the eye. 

“I’d love to see you too. Good thing I already put my number in your phone while you were getting the last round,” Caleb said with a wink. “I think you should get to your train, it’s the last one out tonight.”

He squeezed Ben’s shoulder before letting go and walking homeward.

Ben smiled the entire subway ride home.


	3. 3

“Could you turn your phone off, Ben? This is an important meeting,” Anna hissed and elbowed Ben in the arm.

Ben’s phone kept buzzing in his pocket. He fished out his phone and turned off the vibrations. 

“Happy now?” he whispered to Anna, as their boss kept talking about the challenges of outdoor events in the city.

After the meeting he had seventeen unanswered texts from Caleb. Most of them were puns about book titles he was currently cataloging, but the final one made Ben’s heart warm.

Caleb Brewster: I would so like to see you, it sucks we work on opposite timetables. Hope you have a great day at work, make some people really happy!

The week following the rally Caleb and he had been texting almost non-stop. How Caleb found the time to text between his jobs was a mystery, and both of their busy schedules made it hard to make a date. Ben really wanted to see Caleb. The texting was great, sure, but it wasn’t the same as meeting face to face. It just seemed like the only time they both were free was between 2am and 8am. With that in mind, Ben had an idea.

Ben Tallmadge: I’d like to see you too. When are you working in Manhattan again?

Caleb’s response came almost immediately.

Caleb Brewster: On Friday at 9, but I have a shift at the diner in the evening

Ben Tallmadge: But before work? At 7?

Caleb Brewster: Nothing? 

Ben Tallmadge: Great, would you like to have breakfast with me on Friday at 7am? I know a great place in Carnegie Hill

Caleb Brewster: !!! I’ll see you Friday! Gotta reply to some emails from schools wanting to visit the library, however we are very overbooked at the moment :D

Caleb did do the worst puns.

Friday could not come soon enough, but finally Ben was on the subway on his way uptown. The morning rush had just gotten started and the train filled and emptied with people at every station. Ben got off at Madison Avenue and started walking to the café, the crisp morning air prickling in his nose. He glanced at his phone, it was 6.45 so he was well on time. 

However, when he got there Caleb was already waiting for him. Caleb’s eyes lit up when he saw Ben approaching.

“Hi! I didn’t want to be late so I got here half an hour early.” 

“Hi! I’m glad you are here early, that means we have more time.”

Caleb pulled Ben into a quick hug.

“It’s good to see you again Tallboy.” 

Sitting across from each other at a window table Ben told Caleb about his family, his hometown, and friends. Caleb listened intently, like he wanted to learn   
everything he could about Ben. 

Caleb in turn told Ben about the different causes he supported, and his work with the environmental agency.

“If you have so much to do with them, why do you still do the internship with the library?” Ben inquired.

“Because I love the library, it’s such a great place. It’s open to everyone, there are books, we organize events, there are readings, you know, it’s so very alive and it gives me the chance to meet all kinds of people.” Caleb twirled a spoon in his fingers while he spoke. “Sure I love the activist stuff too, but sometimes it can be narrow minded. Like we are taught to believe we are the one’s who are right so we forget other people don’t experience things the way we do. Working in a library might not be changing the world but it helps me be a better person and to connect with others.”

“So the library reminds you to stay grounded. And you find it meaningful for you.”

“Yes. That’s a good way to put it. What about wedding planning? Do you feel like you are doing something meaningful?” Caleb leaned forward with his elbows on the table.

“I am firm believer in true love, and celebrating love is one of the most beautiful things in the world. You have these two people who love each other, and they invite the people they love to celebrate love. A wedding is not just for the couple getting married, but for everyone who is there. It might not be groundbreaking, or revolutionary, but I think celebrating love is one of the most important things to do. And if I can help people celebrate their happiness with others, that is world changing to me.” Ben rubbed his neck and looked down at his coffee.

“You are an utterly fascinating person, Benjamin Tallmadge.”

“How so?” Ben felt a blush creep up the sides of his face.

“You just are. Do you want more coffee?” 

The way Caleb abruptly changed the subject made Ben’s head spin. 

“Sure. More coffee sounds great.” He smiled as Caleb took their cups and went up to the counter.

All too soon it was 8.30 and they both had to go to work.

“You know I’m not usually a fan of getting up early but for you it was well worth it.” Caleb confessed as they were walking to the subway. 

“I’m glad you agreed to it.” Ben gave a shy smile.

“Of course I did. I really wanted to see you. And I really want to see you again. Soon. What are you doing tonight around ten?”

“Nothing probably. How so?” 

“Swing by the diner, I get off then and I know a place. It might not be a fancy dinner but they have good food there. I’ll text you the address. If you want to come of course.”

“I’d love to.”

Ben’s response made Caleb beam. 

They hugged again before Caleb went down to the subway, and Ben walked across Central Park to the Upper West Side. 

While walking Ben wondered if he should have kissed Caleb.

 

“You look different somehow.” Anna pointed out at lunch. 

Ben ran his hand through his hair.

“How? Nothing has happened.” he replied, a bit too quick.

“We’ve known each other since we were kids, Benjamin, I know when something’s up with you.”

“Everything’s fine. Just nervous about the weather tomorrow for the outdoor wedding.”

“Sure you are,” Anna said sarcastically, ”it’s something else. Did you meet someone?”

“Anna.” Ben’s voice was dry.

“Oh so you did meet someone!”

“How can you tell?”

“You only say ‘Anna’ like that when you are avoiding something and what you always avoid is talking about your feelings. You were like this when you first met Nathan too.”

“Can we leave my ex-boyfriend out of this?” 

“Fine, but really? Did you meet someone? Is he cute?”

Ben gave in.

“Okay, yes, I met someone. Happy now?” 

Anna clapped her hands together.

“I’m more than happy! Are you going on a date soon? Is he the person who keeps texting you during meetings?”

“We went on a breakfast date this morning, and we are going on a date tonight. And we text, yes.”

“Two dates in one day? He must really like you!”

Ben sighed and returned to his lunch.

At the end of the day Ben headed home to change clothes, and after nine he got on the subway again, this time heading to Brooklyn and the diner where Caleb worked.

The neon sign at the door proclaimed that West Point Diner had the best milkshakes in Brooklyn since 1978. Through the window Ben caught a glimpse of Caleb in an apron, pouring coffee for an older couple, laughing at something they said. 

Caleb turned his head just as Ben walked into the diner.

“Tallboy, you’re early!”

“Yeah, my turn this time,” Ben said with a smile.

“Have a seat, I’ll get you some coffee.” Caleb gestured to the seats at the bar.

Ben sat down and looked around the diner. The atmosphere was cozy, and on the wall hung everything from street signs to art by local artists. A scent of faintly burnt coffee and french fries lingered.

Caleb popped up on the other side of the bar with a cup of coffee. 

“Here you go! I’ve got another 20 minutes of work left but it’s pretty quiet now anyway. How was work? Any amazing weddings in store?”

“I’m planning a wedding next spring and the theme is currently going to be either trucks or florals. I have no idea how to make them work together.”

“Florals? For spring? Groundbreaking.”

“I just said trucks might be a wedding theme and you focused on the florals?”

“Any chance I get to quote the great Meryl Streep I’ll take. But, yeah, trucks.”

“I got 15 months to make it work, they might change their minds.”

“Sure hope so, for your sake.”

Ben finished his coffee just as Caleb’s shift ended. 

“The pub is just a short walk from here.” Caleb said as they walked out.

“I don’t mind, the weather is nice.”

The pub turned out to be an English inspired pub, and Ben felt like he had been there before. While ordering Ben recalled why it seemed familiar.

“I think we did a wedding here a few years ago. I remember carrying a hundred champagne flutes here, and the flowers never arrived. The bride cried most of the reception,” Ben remembered.

“And here I thought you only did perfect weddings. Good to know you are a human too,” Caleb joked.

“The flowers weren’t my fault, the delivery guys couldn’t find their way here. The couple is still married, I know that. They just had their second child.”

“Do you keep track of all your clients?” Caleb asked. He leaned over and grabbed a french fry form Ben’s plate.

“As much as I can without stalking them. I think of the 170 weddings I’ve done only four have gotten divorced.”

“Pretty good rate I’d say.”

The food arrived, typical pub food but Ben didn’t really care. Caleb was telling him a story about his sailor days, and all Ben could focus on was the way Caleb’s eyes crinkled when he smiled. One drink turned into two, and before they knew it, the bartender announced last call.

Ben checked the time. 2am. 

“I didn’t even notice how quickly time went by. There’s a subway back to Manhattan in 20 minutes, I should probably make it.”

As they headed to the subway Ben’s hand kept grazing Caleb’s, ever so softly. Soon it became more deliberate; he wanted to grab Caleb’s hand. 

Suddenly Ben felt Caleb’s hand wrap around his own, lacing their fingers together. 

Ben glanced over at Caleb, whose eyes crinkled, the way Ben liked, as he smiled.

When they reached the subway Ben expected Caleb to let go of his hand. Instead he grabbed the other one as he pulled Ben closer.

Their lips met in an awkward angle at first, and Ben could feel Caleb’s smile against his mouth. Ben let go of Caleb’s hands and grabbed his coat, making any space between them disappear. The kiss deepened as he felt Caleb’s hands travel up along his arms, the left one cupping Ben’s face and the right one wrapping around his neck. 

It was one of those ‘Finally’-kisses, like Ben had been waiting his whole life for this kiss. Caleb’s beard scratched the soft skin on Ben’s chin ever so slightly, while Ben let his hands rest on the small of Caleb’s back. 

After what felt like an eternity Ben broke the kiss. 

“My train. I think I just missed it.” Ben said breathlessly, “but frankly, I don’t care,” he added with a laugh.

“There’s always the next one.” Caleb smiled, and pulled Ben’s lips back on his own.


End file.
